mc_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
Perk Treasure
Perk Treasures were a type of Treasure. They could be opened with Perk Keys that can be obtained from buying them on the webstore. The rewards were mostly similar on on every sub-server. Duplicate rewards weren't possible. Perk Treasures were added on the 16th of September 2016. They were removed on the 9th of January 2018 when Mythical Treasures were introduced. History * 7th October, 2016 - Increased Hopper Limit and Bigger Island perks added on Skyblock * Unknown - Rename perk added on Survival and Prison * 2nd December, 2016 - Increased Auction House Limit added on KitPvP * 9th March, 2017 - WorldEdit perk removed on Survival and Auction House perk added * 27th October, 2017 - Increased Hopper Limit removed and /Block perk added on Skyblock * 17th November, 2017 - Kit Potion and Cannon changed a bit on Factions * 9th January, 2018 - Treasure Chest Revamp Previous Perks (at the time of removal) Skyblock: * 2 Portable Double Chests - Access to /Chest and /Chest2. * 15% Discount At Market - Minus 15% off the prices in the market. Does not apply to spawners. * Increased Island Team size - Invite up to 10 players to your island. * Rename Any Item - Access to /Rename. You can also use colors in the name. * Increased Auction Limit - Ability to auction up to 15 items. * Bigger Island (150 x 150) - Increases your island size to 150 x 150. * Turn Ingots into Blocks - Ability to use the command /Block to turn all ingots in your inventory to blocks. KitPvP * Rename Any Item - Access to /Rename. You can also use colors in the name. * 25% Discount At Market - Minus 25% off the prices in the market. * Increased Auction Limit - Ability to auction up to 15 items. * Access to /Kit Money - Access to /Kit Money every 24 hours. The command gives you $100. * Access to /Chest3 Prison * 2 Portable Double Chests - Access to /Chest and /Chest2. * Access to 20 Set homes - Set up to 20 homes with the command /Sethome. * Access to /Kit Money - Access to /Kit Money every 24 hours. The command gives you $100,000. * Increased Auction Limit - Ability to auction up to 15 items. * Rename Any Item - Access to /Rename. You can also use colors in the name. Survival * 2 Portable Double Chests - Access to /Chest and /Chest2. * Keep Items - Keep the items in your inventory when you die. (Items are still lost if you die in PvP) * Second and Third Plot - Get 2 more plots. Use /P Auto to claim them. * Access to 20 Set homes - Set up to 20 homes with the command /Sethome. * Access to /Kit Building - Access to /Kit Building every 24 hours. * Increased Auction Limit - Ability to auction up to 15 items. * Rename Any Item - Access to /Rename. You can also use colors in the name. Factions * Access to TNTFill - Access to /TNTFill which loads all the dispensers around you with TNT from your inventory. * Receive No Fall Damage * Access to /Kit Cannon - Access to /Kit Cannon every 24 hours. * Access to /Kit Potion - Access to /Kit Potion every 24 hours. * Rename Any Item - Access to /Rename. You can also use colors in the name. * Increased Auction Limit - Ability to auction up to 15 items. * Access to 20 Set homes - Set up to 20 homes with the command /Sethome. Removed Perks Survival * WorldEdit Access - Access to //Set and //Wand. Only uses the blocks in your inventory and only usable on plots. Skyblock * Increased Hopper Limit - Ability to place up to 150 hoppers on your island (+50 extra). Category:Chests